


Hurts

by eduolian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 背景为第二季第六季到第七集之间。Barry被zoom重伤。





	Hurts

ZOOM差点杀了FLASH。  
脊髓受伤，胸腰椎12节错位，但Barry还活着。  
清醒之后的第1个小时。疲倦夹杂着疼痛如潮水席卷了Barry，躺在病床上，感觉不到自己的腿，像是并不在自己身体里。仿佛被困在水面上，只勉强露出胸膛。他无法奔跑，他需要帮助。Barry知道Cisco和Caitlin正看着他，Joe在，iris也在。他不是一个人。  
清醒之后的第2个小时。Barry陷入半昏迷半清醒的状态。曾经的Dr.Wells从轮椅上站了起来对他说：“我没有什么可以教你了，Barry，你必须独自跑下去。”Barry立刻清醒了  
“Barry，你有哪里不舒服吗？你的心跳加快了。”Caitlin在床边问道。  
“我梦见了……”Barry说，他侧目看到了Harry站在病床不远处。头发乱蓬蓬的Harry注意到了Barry的眼神，视线交汇的一瞬，这个来自地球二的Harrison Wells回避了Barry的目光。

**“你不会再快乐了，Barry.”**  
   
“我梦见zoom回来了……”Barry改口说。Caitlin注意到了Barry的眼神，手放在Barry手臂上说：“不要担心，Barry，一切都会好起来的。”  
Barry勉强笑了下。  
清醒之后的第3个小时。Barry脑海中一遍又一遍的想起Eobard留给他话。这是一个诅咒，还是一个预言？他又想起来他们第一次做爱时Eobard用Harrison Wells的声音说爱他时的眼神。  


**“我也爱你，Barry——”**

  
在床上，他的声音低沉但温柔。  


**“但你不会再快乐了。”**

  
在屏幕里，他的声音沉重而冷酷。  
Barry的胸口像是也被捏碎了，和这个身体一样。他无法奔跑，他需要帮助。Cisco在，Caitlin在，Joe在，Iris也在。  
Dr.Wells不在，Eobard Thawne不在。  


Harrison Wells不在。

- - -  
Harry利用了Barry Allen。无疑，纯粹的利用。起初他试图说服自己不要为此产生负罪感。越是劝说自己，越是难以被说服。Harry有些不敢去看Barry受伤的样子。他想到了许多奄奄一息的被zoom重伤的人，被ZOOM杀死的人。他还想到了死于车祸妻子。  
我只是利用这个地球的闪电侠失败了而已。  
Harry一边想着，一边清理自己的物品。他打算回到自己的地球，独自面对zoom，走一条希望渺茫的死路。他往包里塞着东西，拉链刚拉上，Caitlin出现在门口。  
“Harry，你要走了吗？”  
Harry抬了抬头，说：“是的。”  
Caitlin走了进来，看着Harry放在背包旁边的枪说：“我们需要你，Barry需要你。”  
“哦？我不这样认为。你们不需要我，特别是Barry，闪电侠不需要我。Dr.Snow，我才刚刚差点害死他。”Harry背起包。  
“Harry……”Caitlin非常轻地皱了下眉，说：“正是因为如此，你需要帮助他。”  
Harry抓起抢的手停住了。他以为自己听错了什么，或是误解了什么。他仔细看着Caitlin，对方一脸认真和确认无误。他问道：“为什么？”Caitlin嘴角向上扬起了些许，眼神里却透露着悲伤，她想到了罗尼，想到能真正让她笑起来的人。她想说很多，看着自己前老板的脸，最后只说一句：“因为你是Harrison Wells.”  
Dr.Snow的眼神让Harry确信自己忽略了什么。他记起救下Barry，在他刚刚拉下帽子的刹那，他在Barry眼睛中感受到了震惊、恐惧、愤怒以及一闪而过的爱意。在之后这段时间里，Barry会悄悄注视他，在他身上寻找着什么，然后迅速移开目光。Harry大胆推测事情的原委：闪电侠爱上了他的“导师”，他的敌人，而Barry遭到了背叛，可能这个地球的“Harrison Wells”爱过Barry……闪电侠和逆闪电的故事最终导致了缺口的出现，也让他站在这个地球上。但无论怎么的爱恨情仇，这都不是他的故事。他是来寻求帮助的：对抗zoom，就出女儿，这才是我的故事和目的，其他一切都与我无关。  
Harry劝服自己，可总是无法真正说服自己。他犹豫了十几秒，其中他欲言又止，摇头、挠头，让头发看起来更乱。最终他放下了包和枪。  
Caitlin脸上展现一丝欣喜。Harry却说：“Dr.Snow，我只是晚点回家。Mr.Allen伤成这样，因为”说着，他停住，拒绝承认这有他的原因。他又说：“他能很快痊愈。我能做点什么？我不是医生。”  
“你可以修一下这个轮椅。”Cisco的声音突然响起，Harry和Caitlin一同向门口望去，Cisco正推着曾经属于Dr.Wells的轮椅走了过来。  
“我想着把这个轮椅给Barry用，但那个邪恶的Wells设置了这椅子的权限！”Cisco说。Harry瞧了一眼Cisco，仿佛在说这种问题不应该是问题。  
“拜托！”Cisco回瞪了Harry一眼，说：“无法打开它，现在它就和一把普通轮椅没什么区别。不能变速，不能升降，不能按摩，不能变成卫生间模式，上厕所和洗澡都很不方便的……”Caitlin咳了一声，看了一眼Cisco，Cisco也咳了下，说：“总之，邪恶Wells用了生物识别码作为启动条件，而且还不知道是谁的，但我猜测应该就是他的自己的DNA或者虹膜或者别的什么。这椅子是他自己研发的，真不知道这里面还有什么秘密值得这样做的。”  
Harry一把抓住轮椅的椅背，猛地拉过到自己身边。Cisco差点摔倒，他忍住吐槽，嘟了下嘴巴。Harry闷不作声，把手放到扶手上的面板上，面板亮了  
“哼哼，我就知道。”Cisco看着面板，有些得意地说：“邪恶Wells没有料到自己还有个混蛋版本的二重身。”  
“这个轮椅给我。”Harry说，“你们两个可以离开了。”  
Cisco和Caitlin面面相觑。  
“我会搞定这个轮椅，你们在这儿会打搅我工作。”  
“好吧，好吧。你喜欢一个人呆着。”Cisco挥了下手，和Caitlin离开了房间。 

- - -  
Barry清醒之后的第10小时，摘下了颈托。他又睡过去几次，也清醒了几次。不知什么时候床边多了一个支架，撑着一个平板电脑。Cisco给他准备了许多电视剧和电影，里面的视频正3倍速播放着，可Barry看不进去。他还不能下床，但双手可以自如活动了。Barry吃了一点东西，又变得困倦。  
他在这里曾经睡了九个月。Eobard Thawne是不是在这里看了他九个月？Eobard Thawne也许知道他身上的每一个细节。  
当ZOOM的事情暂时放在一边的现在。Barry的思绪不可避免地回到了过去。他那些没有解决的问题，心里的伤痛都跟着这次身体的损伤一同溢了出来。中心城上空的黑洞，Barry心理的黑洞一同慢慢扩大，从Dr.Wells,Eobard Thawne的死亡开始。不知何时结束，也许永远没有结束时刻。  
“嘿，Barry，”Cisco笑着走进来了，说：“我给你带了新的片子。”  
“Cisco，”Barry努力笑着，说：“谢谢，但是我更想再睡上一会儿。”  
Cisco耸耸肩，眨了下眼，说：“好吧，如果你有什么需要。你知道，我们都在这儿。”  
“谢谢，Cisco.”  
Cisco离开后，Barry关掉了那些影片。他无比的疲倦。闭上眼睛，看到Dr.Wells的脸崩溃剥落，面具之露出一张陌生的，属于Eobard的面孔。曾在Dr.Wells那儿品尝到的快乐变成了痛苦，欢乐的源泉变成了黑色的毒药。撞击和被被撞击时，每一个愉快的细节都被无限放大而后成了一把把利刃。回想这些，除了痛楚他什么也感觉不到。Barry想把自己缩成一团，可他下半身动不了。他想到Eobard的并没有真的残废的腿，愤怒和憎恨涌上心头。Dr.Wells，Eobard欺骗了他、背叛了他、利用了他。他回应他的感情，不是因为爱，是因为Barry并不了解的恨。为什么那么恨我？  
“我恨你……”Barry用很小，小到只有他自己能听见的声音说给自己听。他恨Eobard，更恨自己：憎恨自己相信了Dr.Wells；憎恨自己在以为是美梦成真的噩梦中沉醉；憎恨自己对他献出了爱。

“你不会再快乐了，Barry.”

**“Barry，你在哭吗？”** Harrison Wells的低沉的嗓音在Barry耳旁响起。Barry挣扎着张开眼皮，熟悉的脸陌生的人正俯身凝视着他。Harrison Wells右手碰了碰Barry的额头。 

********

- - -  
Harrison Wells对他人的恋爱史并没有兴趣。可他在轮椅的控制系统里发现了Barry和自己的邪恶二重生的照片：一张浴缸里自拍角度的亲吻照片，一张Dr.Wells视角的Barry单人照片，Barry蹲在拍照人的面前，脸上泛着潮红，眼里腾起欲望。照片镜头非常近。仔细看，Harry能从Barry绿色的眼睛里窥见自己的脸。Harry出神地盯着这张照片，脑袋里自动补充着可能出现的场景，因为自己的脸在他们可能存在过的性爱里，他猛地了晃了晃脑袋。  
Harry坐在轮椅旁的一张普通椅子，他已经把轮椅扶手上的面板拆了下来，里面的数据还在。这张轮椅保留着之前的功能，但已无法和星际实验室的系统连接上。  
照片怎么办？删除掉？留着？给Barry？Harry坐了好久，寻找着最佳方案。给遭到背叛、失恋、多种打击的闪电侠再来一次打击显得过于残忍。Harry体会过失去爱人的感受。但，如果爱人与敌人是同一人，到底是为敌人的死亡欢喜还是为消失的爱人悲痛？Harry不知道，即便他年长，经验丰富，即便他试图去感知、去想象，他也无法真正体会Barry的心情。  
Barry的心情与你有关吗？Harry质问自己。他起身踢了一脚椅子。双手抱着后脑勺，在房间里来踱步。他把面板重重地摔在地上，又捡起来。Harrison Wells眼前浮现出去世妻子的脸，还有女儿。他记得自己花了多久才真正从失去爱人的悲痛中走出来。  
这个地球的闪电侠失败了，没有人能抵抗ZOOM，这个年轻人可能再也无法站起来。这个年轻人……Barry Allen，抵抗着ZOOM，相信Harrison Wells.  
他选择彻底删除照片——让手上的硬件变成了无法再被修复的碎片。Harry推着轮椅去到了Barry病房。

- - -  
Barry根本没发现自己哭了，他急忙擦了下眼角。Harry蹙眉，对眼前这个脆弱的，泪痕未干的闪电侠产生了更多他不想要再体会的感情。他收回手，指了指右手边的轮椅说：“我想你需要这个。Mr.Allen.”  
病床上的人睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着那个人的遗物。  
“我不需要它。”  
“你需要。”  
“不需要。”  
“不，Mr.Allen，你比任何时候都需要它。”  
因为哭过而眼睛泛红的Barry嘴唇紧绷。Harry一副了解一切的样子让Barry感到一股怒意。他抓住Harry的衣角，说：“我说了，我不需要。我很快就会恢复。”  
Harry低头，看见Barry抓住自己衣服的手指关节在微微颤抖。他忍住想要握住这只手冲动，抬高嗓音说：“真的吗？Barry？”  
两人对视。Barry看到了同样的面容，不同的灵魂。相同的蓝色，相似的关心。Harry不是他的Dr.Wells，更不是Eobard.Barry的怒火逐渐在Harry的目光下消融，怒意下潜藏悲伤得以浮现。Harry的出现像是命运对他开的一种善意的玩笑，或是一种弥补。他的肩膀耸动，伤痛始终都在，刻在他神速力里。  
“我知道，Barry，你爱他也恨他，现在你可能还在恨你自己。你不需要用他的恨来惩罚你自己，Barry.”  
“所以你来告诉我一切都会好起来？”Barry说，“Eobard,ZOOM……他们……”  
“他们并没有击垮你，Barry.”Harry坐在轮椅上，手肘撑在病床上。他的身体语言和Barry习惯的Dr.Wells完全不同。Harry的脸靠近Barry，他说：“Eobard不会击垮你，ZOOM也不会。伤痛或许无法消失，但当你重新穿上战衣，它会让你更为强大和善良。Barry，我并不是在安慰你，而是在陈述一个事实。”说  
Barry咬着下唇，嘴唇依然在发抖，但眼泪还是不受控制。Harry看着Barry默默流下眼泪，什么也没说。他质问为何移不开目光，为何还不离开这个地球。葡萄藤结出三颗葡萄：第一颗是快乐之果，第二颗是醉酒之果，第三颗是悲伤之果。只有品尝过三种果实才能发掘它们不过都是一颗果实。问题是，饱尝悲伤之果后是否还能品尝快乐之果？  
过了许久，Barry对着Harry说：“我想念他，Dr.Wells，即是他并不是……”  
“我知道，Barry……”Harry打断Barry的话。他打开架子上的平板，平板里播放着《亚特兰蒂斯》的电视剧，影片里的对话取代了他们的对话。他不能陷入更多。他们一起用正常的速度观看了4集《亚特兰蒂斯》。Barry把手掌盖在Harry的手臂上，不知不觉睡着了。之后，Caitlin进来了。Harry抽开了手，Barry还睡着。  
“我得带他去拍个片子。Harry.”Caitlin说。  
“嗯。”他站起来，把轮椅推到另一边。  
Caitlin推着Barry的病床离开后，Harry本可以离开，他却感到自己的脚被固定住了。

- - -  
Barry清醒的第三天，他被zoom重伤的第六天，错位的12节胸腰椎基本都恢复了。  
一早，Harry到Barry床边，叫醒了他。  
Barry睡眼惺忪，一夜无梦。他一看到Harry凌乱的头发就笑了起来。Harry头发上粘着一小片生菜叶，不用猜测也能知道那来自大肚子汉堡。Barry不会从这个人身上看到任何别人的影子。Harry不是他崇拜多年的偶像，不是他的导师，也不是他的死敌……Barry的心里依然一个会扩散的黑洞，但那个黑洞稳定了，他不再害怕这个轮椅。Dr.Wells不在，Harry在。  
Barry笑个不停，他觉得自己从没有这么开心过。  
Harry一脸疑惑，他叉着腰，血压就要升高了。见Barry的反应，他懒得再废话，直接把对方抱起来。Barry这才停住笑，用鼻子蹭了蹭Harry的颈脖。Harry小心翼翼地把Barry放在轮椅上。Barry拽住他的手，说：“谢谢，Harry.”他亲吻了他的手。

 

FIN.


End file.
